


What A Heavenly Way To Die

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABO dynamics, Contraception, Creampies, I took a lot of liberties with ABO, It's all smut, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Rut, Smut, Squirting, They are in highschool at this time, a/b/o dynamics, all of it is porn, also further tags, heat - Freeform, lots of liberties were taken with this, so forgive me, this spiraled so badly, unprotected sex, when you write 10k and then realize you can't fix ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi ends up presenting as an Alpha and ends up in a sticky situation.





	What A Heavenly Way To Die

_Kokichi Ouma thinks of a time when life was simpler._

  
When there was no need to worry about all the awful things in the world. Nothing was complicated, he was label-less and innocently hedonistic. The world was still full of possibilities, that he could be a special-snowflake. Kokichi Ouma was told that he was important, that he deserved everything he wanted—

But by the time he is a teenager, he realizes that the world is not as it seems. Everything was awful, with so much pain and suffering and hate; why should he even try? Nothing he did mattered. He was just another kid born at the turn of a century, just a person trying to find meaning and reason and importance in their infinitesimal being.

It takes a long time for him to accept the reality of his world.  
  
Yet as naive as his heart is, he knows better than to give up _—_

He was going to change the world and hopefully make it a better place for someone.  
  
Even if that someone was himself.

Kokichi keeps those infinite possibilities, lies weren’t evil or good. They had potential to be either, which is what made them useful weapons against the harshness of the world while being a temporary fix to internal wounds. They had _intent_ and **_meaning_ ** and allowed him to be able to convince anyone and everyone of his importance.  
  
Yet as he gains the Ultimate Supreme Leader, bestowed upon him by Hope’s Peak Academy, a new hurdle comes up.

_He’s getting older._

It was common for teens his age to begin presenting. The gender, sexuality, romantic bullshit was a problem he was ignoring. These things were much harder to deal with. Cause even if he tries to lie to himself, he knows the truth. He would be aware of the lie and that in itself was a path that only led to unnecessary suffering. Kokichi knew better than to hide from himself, but knew that whatever happened he would have to come to terms with it. Whatever he presented as would be something he would have to grow used to.  
  
His classmates begin to present, all scattered and sporadic. There was talk of _Kirumi-san is probably a Beta_ and _Don’t you think Himiko-chan is gonna be an Omega?_ Everyone guessing and re-guessing, for themselves and others, not really sure on which they’ll land. A time of questioning and curiosity. Some of the early bloomers have already caught the eyes of certain groups, with a smell now that is distinctly theirs. Their bodies clearly change and it’s undeniable. Hell, some of them are still not used to how their bodies ended up being.

Then there’s fifth period, Health. A government-funded and mandated class that was required for graduation. It’s a class that is more common sense than anything. _Don’t do drugs_ , _eating too much sugar and having an unbalanced diet is bad,_ and _exercise helps keep your muscles strong_. It should be an easy A. Kokichi doesn’t even have to study for this class, as the quizzes are pretty much common sense.

But for the past week, Kokichi has especially hated it. They’ve finally gotten past the common sense shit and started getting into sexual health. The anatomy part of it is fine, since everyone more or less has the same bits. They talk about sexual diseases and that everyone should practice monogamy to avoid catching anything. More like they’re trying to shove down tradition down their throats. The instructor briefly mentions condoms but not enough to actually get anything useful out of it.

Instead the instructor stresses the importance of abstinence. Sure, birth control is effective, but not what they recommend since _if you never have sex then your chances of having unplanned pups is 0%?_ Tell that to all the kids who end up having unsafe sex since their schools and parents don't even provide them a way to protect themselves. Besides, a lot of people described ruts as sporadic and instinctual, so to expect teens to have the self-control of an adult while belittling them like a kid was the absolute worst. It was better to be safe than sorry anyways, but he knew not everyone had the same access to things. Kokichi could go on and on about why using an abstinence-only program was the worst, but it was making him feel ill.

All week he’s felt queasy during this period, and Kokichi wonders if he’s so offended by the lack of actual information that he’s having visceral reactions about it.

The old man teaching the class goes on and on about how there’s just a certain way the world was, that the Alpha would choose an Omega to bond with. That knotting was required for impregnation, and a proper one could only be done by an Alpha. That a Beta could only ever really be compatible with a Beta, since the others were an uphill battle. Not impossible, but would be difficult with a high rate of failure, so why even try to go against the status-quo?

And Omegas? The teacher made them sound like they were just people just waiting to be claimed, completely submissive to an Alpha and ready to be domesticated at the drop of a hat. It pissed him off since he knew a fair amount of Omegas, and they would fucking rip your head off in a minute if you even dared imply them to be easy. Take Miu for example, sure she liked being ridiculed and sort of stepped on but she honestly had more balls and guts than any of the fucking Alphas he knew. Sure she’s a dumb cunt, but she’s a dumb cunt he wouldn’t dare cross.

“And of course, everyone should be aware of how grateful we are to have our Alphas at the top of our society. Although Alphas can potentially be overly-aggressive and dominating, it is a cool Alpha that is able to succeed and flourish. They will only go for Omegas that attract their attention and go into heats when they think they have found the right mate.”  
  
Just hearing those string of words and the prissy prissy way of talking about their beliefs makes him sick to his stomach, literally. The damn thing is sort of painfully churning inside him, and the lecture is making him even sleepier than usual. The whole week has been a nightmare, and it’s even been affecting his mood negatively. Honestly, he is itching to get out of this worthless class. All the propaganda was disgusting and he wasn’t about to just let himself be brainwashed by it.

“While Omegas also have heats, they seem to only be triggered when a suitable Alpha uses their scent glands to arouse the Omega.”  
  
Kokichi scowls. It’s another dumb lie they try to shove down his throat. He knows better than this. Kokichi has seen the forums, or deep chat rooms with Omegas that desire other Omegas. He’s even had the pleasure of seeing it, albeit being in porn. Nothing was clear-cut in this world. Nothing was determined, everything had a fluidity to it. Every single being on this planet was still majorly made up of water, so that fluidity was only natural.

Kokichi raises his hand despite the sort of cold sweat that runs down his back, “Teacher, has there ever been Alphas that have tried to get with other Alphas?”

He doesn’t get why the teacher seems so scandalized at his suggestion of same-sex couples. “It just wouldn’t work out! Their biology and personalities would never mesh, so don’t go spouting unfactual nonsense.”

Kokichi just glares at him and is already soooooo over it. Even Hope’s Peak Academy had the same disgusting ideas about society like any other high school. It was sad to see such a prestigious place still enforce dumb rules and even dumber logic. Then again, this class was government mandated, so maybe it isn’t solely the school’s fault.

He only half tunes out the lecture, he’d rather have the notes than have to sift through the bullshit again on his own time. His handwriting is messy, barely legible to himself simply because he cannot be bothered to put any more effort into the notes. His lilac eyes drift off to the side and immediately lock onto the back of Shuichi’s head.

Shuichi Saihara.  
  
His heart flutters at the name and his body gets warmer at the sight of him. Shuichi Saihara was probably the most sought out student of their class. A sweet and kind detective, who prides himself on missing person cases and relationship inquiries. His face and body all seem delicate and elegant, his eyes especially making him tip towards the androgynous side. Shuichi wasn’t the tallest, barely reaching 5’6 during the physical fitness exam. Shuichi Saihara that was only ok at sports, with a slim body despite all his efforts to bulk up.

Yet the entire class was shocked when he ended up presenting as an Alpha.

When people thought of Alpha they thought of Kaito Momota, a tall, charismatic oaf who was quick to anger or the beefy and easy to fool Gonta Gokuhara. Not the sweet and level-headed Shuichi Saihara. Not soft-spoken, _can’t-talk-to-you-without-my-hat_ , Shuichi. The guy had trouble keeping eye-contact for the love of Atua!  
  
Well, at least that was at the beginning of the year. But as they progressed it became clear that although he was a tiny bit shy, he wasn’t one to judge. He shouldn’t after all, his detective work required facts and not intuition. Sure, in the end it was his judgment that would lead to the right answer, but only after he has as much information as possible. It took a long time for Shuichi to form concrete opinions, and thus it made him an easy person to talk to. (Kokichi hates to admit it, but Shuichi’s perseverance for the truth softens his heart a bit. Shuichi has a high tolerance for lies, simply because he is willing to wait for the truth to come after. The detective is even bright enough to be able to see the truth even without it being explicitly stated, he gets Kokichi on a level that very few seem to reach.)

Even with all the popularity, it seems like no one saw this one coming. Kokichi sort of gets giddy at the idea, they must not have seen the _real Shuichi_.  
  
Kokichi always had a feeling that Shuichi was an Alpha. It just, made sense. He could be commanding when he needed to be, had an awful competitive streak and could easily charm his way out of anything. The conviction needed to solve cases made sense that Shuichi would be most likely an Alpha, someone who wanted to see things through to the end, even when the path was confusing. When Shuichi was comfortable enough, the detective even had a playful side that was just as mischievous as his own! (Cmon now, you don’t go to the gym and suggest taking off all your clothes with a wink! That’s some ballsy stuff.)

His mind fills with everything that he adores about Shuichi, he really couldn’t think about anyone else but him. Kokichi Ouma has the biggest, fattest crush on Shuichi and it was getting pretty hard to hide. Rantaro started asking him about it the other day and despite all his attempts at lying he was never able to convince the adventurer. He used some bullshit logic about _his Beta senses_ telling him otherwise.  
  
It was stupid but eventually Kokichi caved and gave him a _maybe_.

So now Rantaro was in on the secret, and Kokichi wonders how much longer he can keep his affections hidden. The bell rings and he jolts, nearly dropping his notebook in his surprise. The class laughs and the teacher doesn’t miss an opportunity to take a jab at him-

“The bell doesn’t dismiss you Kokichi, I do.”

Kokichi grumbles and slams his notebook shut, ignoring the way Shuichi is laughing at him and pretending he isn’t embarrassed. Rantaro’s knowing look only makes it that much worse. Class ends and he is quick to toss all his school crap into his bag. He’s glad that the academic day is over, all he has left for today was debate club and then he could go home and play videogames.

As soon as he gets up the queasy feeling intensifies into something worse.  
  
The room starts spinning and his stomach is twisted, ready to puke up the shitty school lunch from hours ago. He barely has enough sense to try and sit back into his chair, pretty much flopping into it as a strange sensation pulls over him. He was cold earlier but now he feels like someone poured gasoline on him and set him alight. His abdomen pounds with something nasty, and he doesn’t understand what exactly is going on. His breathing picks up, and he’s hyper aware of his abnormally fast breathing, which only makes him hyperventilate _more_.

His classmates don’t notice at first, all happily packing up and chattering amongst themselves. At least, not until he starts throwing up.

Kirumi instantly goes to his side, patting his back and supporting him from falling out of his chair. Rantaro comes back with a trashcan, helping Kokichi get it into his hands and lightly pushing his head into it. Kokichi vomits once more and his vision blurs out of existence.  

By the time he comes to, he’s given a paper with all kinds of jargon and charts, but all he has to do is see the last line to know—

 

 _Kokichi Ouma was officially an Alpha_.

 

It wasn’t shocking to him, he always had a fierce personality and issues with authority, but he never thought it would finally come to. He always thought he would just remain unknown, unable to be anything because he didn’t want to be anything.  
  
They send him straight home and his mother proudly greets him with open arms, “You finally have grown up! Aren’t you excited?”

“No.”

She simply scoffs and noogies him in the head, her knuckles scraping against his scalp in a very painful way, “Owwww owww owwwwwwww! Stop it maa!”

“Wow, you’re such a big boy now! One day I hope you find yourself a nice Omega and make a happy little home for yourselves.”

Kokichi deflates at that expectation, unhappy about the comment. It was bad enough that his teacher was an ass about the whole hierarchy thing, he didn’t need disappointing his mother to be on that list too. The day goes on, as his parents bicker about nothing again and Kokichi leaves them to go hide away in his room.

He sort of lies in bed and tries to process the end to his day.

He’s officially an Alpha now. He probably has his own scent, but he wouldn’t be able to detect it. Kokichi grabs a nearby blanket and his favorite Rilakkuma doll and tries to calm down. Somehow, it all felt like it was going too fast, that he shouldn’t have to worry about who he was and how he was going to be. He didn't want to simply fit the stereotype but he doesn’t want his awareness to end up in a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He takes in a deep breath, nothing has really changed. Sure he has a scent and been pinned to the type, but there’s so much more to him than just that. He’s Kokichi Ouma, first and foremost. The rest he can figure out later.

As he tries to go to sleep he doesn’t think about Shuichi. At least, that’s what he says he isn’t going to do. (He, _of course_ , does it and ends up waking up in a puddle of his own slick. It’s a bit disgusting, and he awkwardly does his laundry himself despite his father’s offer.)

School the next day is an awkward one. The second he walks in the rest of the class turns to acknowledge him. It’s a strange feeling, how everyone seems to be sizing him up.

“So, what do I smell like?” He asks, truly wondering how everyone is taking to his new scent.  
  
Kaito is the first to step up to the plate, “You smell bad.” His nose scrunches up a bit as he elaborates, “Bitter.”  
  
Kokichi rolls his eyes, “I’ve never been a fan of your cheap men’s aftershave scent either. Must be real hard trying to attract a mate with that ridiculous smell.”  
  
“Hey, I don’t smell like tacky aftershave! I’m fresher than wintermint!”

Kokichi feels a flare of his usual competitive streak and the Alphas bicker until the bell for class rings. The group of teens scramble to take their seats and the rest of the day proceeds normally, for the most part. Everyone seems to be taking his new scent into their heads, but it doesn’t really change their attitudes towards him. Miu still calls him a shouta dipshit and Amami still picks him up for a piggy back ride without much complaint.

Kaede stills stands up to him for messing with Himiko’s stuff and Kirumi is more than ready to lay down a can of whoop-ass if he even tries to mess up the lunch arrangements.

They get to have a special lunch in their classroom on Fridays, and Kokichi wasn’t about to let Kirumi’s A+ cooking go away just because he can’t behave for thirty minutes. The class gathers around the huge table, all rearing to serve themselves piles of the delectable food. Amami pats the chair next to him, and he takes it.

“Thanks for making all my favorite food Mom!” Kokichi teases. Kirumi doesn't even bat an eyelash at this point, instead using her selective hearing to remedy the situation.

“I am glad it is to you liking Ouma.” She’s utterly graceful and continues to help serve the other classmates.

Kokichi surveys his friends and classmates, the chatter between groups making their little spot louder than ever. Plates are stacked with delicious food and the mood of the lunch is joyful. It’s then that Kokichi realizes that there’s someone missing—  
  
Kaito whines, “Hey, where’s my bro Shuichi?”  
  
Kaede easily answers him, “Kirumi needed some help and Shuichi was going to help bring some napkins from the storage area.” The second she finishes her sentence the male in question enters the room, his arms full of rolls of paper towels.  
  
“I decided to pick up a few extras for the rest of the month so we don’t have to bother Ms. Chisa all the time.”

Kirumi gladly takes the other rolls, only leaving Shuichi with two for them to use. Shuichi doesn’t even look at him, instead ripping off the plastic from the rolls and placing them on two ends of the table. Kaito yells for him to hurry and Shuichi sends his best friend a smile. The scent of coffee and bursts of cinnamon waft over to Kokichi and already he’s feeling giddy. It was crazy, how his presence could change everything. If he could he would spend all of eternity admiring Shuichi, he was truly one of the nicest people to look at.

Kokichi ends up staring at Shuichi a bit too long, to the point where Shuichi catches him.  
  
His insides jump and his heart speeds up when their eyes meet. They linger for probably longer than they should, and Shuichi doesn’t back down either. Kokichi knows he can’t keep up the little staring contest, so he sends Shuichi a perfectly calculated grin. _As long as he acts natural, this little slip up will pass._ Kokichi turns to ‘listen’ to Amami and Miu’s conversation while keeping Shuichi in the edge of his peripherals. Shuichi continues to go across the table, serving himself with a full plate before he walks out of Kokichi’s line of sight.  
  
Then he stops and stares at the only open seat available—

Kokichi can feel a gaze on him, but he forces himself to remain calm and oblivious.  
  
Kaito, on the other hand, is a dense idiot, “Hey Shuichi, why aren’t you sitting down?”

Shuichi is quiet and for some reason, his silence draws attention. A moment passes before Shuichi speaks up, “Hey Kaito, can we switch seats? I don’t want to sit there.”

Kokichi feels a stab of pain bloom in his heart.  
  
Kaito sends Shuichi a weird look but obliges. It’s an utterly awkward moment that Kokichi already wants to pass. Even Kaito seems to sense the tension, once Shuichi turns away to start a conversation with Maki the space Alpha leans over and gives him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Kokichi shrugs off his hand and scoots off closer to the other side of the group. He felt dumb, that staring contest probably ticked off Shuichi somehow.  
  
He should have known better, Kaito and Shuichi had some pretty nasty fights once Shuichi presented. Ironically, Shuichi was one of the more aggressive Alphas in the class. He’d probably have to go through the process of re-friending Shuichi and get him used to his new status. It took Kaito, Shuichi’s best friend, about three weeks before the feud was resolved. Kokichi didn’t really know where he stood with Shuichi beforehand but he knew the next couple of weeks were going to be hard on his heart.

And as much as Kokichi hates it, his prediction is right.

Shuichi avoids him like the fucking plague, but the weird part is Kokichi can _feel his gaze_. But every time he looks over, Shuichi is blatantly ignoring him. It pisses him off, but he tries to give the other guy some space. It was probably due to a sensitive nose or something like that.

That little dance they do goes on for about two weeks before Kokichi gets fed up with it.  
  
Something in Kokichi finally snaps, when he can see Shuichi peeking out from behind his locker and watching him grab his things for the day. The Alpha in him feels like it needs to bare its teeth at the guy, _seriously,_ this was the dumbest thing about Alphas! Kokichi had always hated the tip-toeing and bullshit fights, Alphas were sensitive little bitches that couldn’t take a fucking joke! At least he tried to be _fucking_ **civil**.  
  
And it pisses him off more since he really had expected better from Shuichi. Despite being a ‘cool Alpha’ he was acting pretty idiotic right now.  
  
He slams the locker door shut and struts over to Shuichi. Shuichi, of course, plays dumb, rearranging random things in his locker and pointedly not looking at him.  
  
Kokichi is unable to keep the snappiness from his voice, “You got something to say to me?”  
  
“What?” Shuichi finally answers, and Kokichi can’t help but be glad that he actually _said something_. But at the same time the answer was clearly forced and bothered, and it hurts him once more. It stings his heart but also adds heat to his fists—

“I’m asking if you have a fucking problem with me.” Golden eyes slowly slide to meet his, wide and surprised. Kokichi can already feel the corners of his lips turning downward, utterly fed up with this unnecessary drama.  
  
Shuichi doesn’t respond and it only ruffles Kokichi more, “Look, I can tell you’re fucking looking at me all the time. And then, when I try and talk or interact you fucking ignore me.” There is so much spite in his words but Kokichi can’t hold back.  
  
Shuichi only frowns, but simply starts reaching into his locker to gather some things for class. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

And with that Shuichi walks away, taking long-fast strides and heading off to gosh-knows where. It was lab period so it probably would be him going off and taking notes from the other Ultimate Detective. Sadly, the confrontation hasn’t resolved anything. If anything it just signaled that Shuichi was going to keep holding onto this dumb drama thing for what seems to be no reason.

Kokichi seethes for the rest of the day, glaring daggers into the back of Shuichi’s head. It so wasn’t fair, he cared too much and wanted to fix their relationship (it was all he had), but the detective wanted nothing to do with him! Nothing changes despite the confrontation, Shuichi continues to watch him only while ‘out-of-sight’ yet never says a goddamn word to him. Not a _Hello_ , not even an _I hate you, leave me the fuck alone_. Nothing.

Kokichi’s patience is gone when Shuichi refuses to be his debate partner. He isn’t sure what possesses him but he ends up throwing a chair across the room, and the outburst results in them throwing punches. Kokichi feels one collide with his face and then he tackles Shuichi to get him on the ground. The rest he doesn’t really remember, it was all too fast and all based on reaction. All he knows is that he managed to get on top of Shuichi, and was about to start wailing on him with a shaky, adrenalized fist.  
  
It’s dissolved in seconds by the rest of the debate team, but Kokichi is about ready to cry out in frustration. Maybe if he actually landed a hit, he’d be able to knock some sense into Shuichi. The teacher kicks them out of the class and orders them to see the principal.  
  
The walk there is an awkward one.  
  
There’s so much he wants to say but he figures it might just all fall on deaf ears. And he doubts they’ll even be anything but fake in the presence of school authority. Besides, he’s on thin fucking ice with the principal anyways, so he might end up in some real trouble cause of a fight he can’t bluff his way out of.

Kokichi nearly loses Shuichi while lost in his thoughts, and is surprised when Shuichi holds his arm.  
  
Kokichi snarls and growls and Shuichi immediately put some distance between them, raising his hands up in defense.

“Hey, hold up.” Comes the curt command.  
  
Kokichi can barely handle being treated like he was some stranger! It was hard enough for him to make friends considering his personality, so to get so thoroughly ignored by someone he actually felt like was a friend makes him want to fight. It takes all his willpower not to just lunge for Shuichi right there, but he decides that it would be better to hear him out. He needed to stay calm.  
  
But Kokichi doesn’t say anything. Shuichi should be the one to have to explain himself, so he stares at him and waits for him to start. It’s so painfully awkward, but Kokichi is petty enough to handle it.  
  
Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Shuichi finally speaks up, “Look… I just need some time to figure stuff out.”

Kokichi laughs at the statement, but it is dry and humorless, “Oh _really_ now? _You_ have to figure stuff out? I’m the one who’s new to being an Alpha.”

The glare he gets from Shuichi makes him clench his fists, but he still continues to hold himself back.

“I don’t mean it like a bad thing, Ouma. You get it too though, sensing everyone? That kind of thing is overwhelming for me, and it has nothing to do with you personally.”  
  
Kokichi rolls his eyes, thinking how wonderful it is that now Shuichi is calling him by last name! That was like taking five steps backwards in their friendship. He can’t help but sigh, this was such a fucked up thing and he hates how needlessly complicated their relationship has become. Because the worst part about all of it is, he understands and he doesn’t care about all this bullshit. The feelings he has for Shuichi are still there, he’s had a taste of how wonderful he can be.  
  
“Honestly, I totally knew you were going to be an Alpha. It was so obvious. And I was trying to prepare myself for that but… your scent is sort of powerful.”  
  
Kokichi cocks his head a bit at the statement. Powerful? No one else seems to be having such an adverse response to his scent. If anything, Miu and even Himiko haven’t really said anything about his scent. Maybe Shuichi did really have a sensitive nose and this was something that was just unavoidable.

Still, Kokichi is still troubled by their issues, “Not much I can do to help you there. I’m not even trying to show off my scent. You just have a really sensitive nose.”  
  
Shuichi seems to blanche at this. “Oh. I mean, yeah, I guess I do.”  
  
“Hey, what do I smell like anyways? I don’t trust Kaito’s-” before Kokichi can continue rambling like his usual self he’s cut off by Shuichi.

“You smell weird.”  
  
Yet what’s strange is that Kokichi knows a lie when he sees one, and this was one of the most horrible lies that Shuichi has told! Shuichi wasn’t a half-bad liar to boot, so for him to be so obvious with his lie only feeds that initial anger from before. Who did Shuichi think he was fooling? Did Shuichi really think he can lie to him so easily?  
  
“Tch, yeah right. Just say it. I just want to know.”Kokichi takes a step forward and is shocked when Shuichi takes five steps back. He’s keeping his distance and it continues to taunt the Alpha in him to come out and do some damage.  
  
“Just, leave me alone for awhile, ok? I just need some time to figure out stuff, and you being near me doesn’t help.”  
  
It still feels like Shuichi is trying to shut him out and for once he hates lies. But the only truth that he can sense is that Shuichi indeed wants him to just go away. His heart aches and he decides that maybe pursuing this isn’t worth it anymore.  
  
“Fine.” He concludes, with a certain bitterness in his voice. “I’ll go away. I’ll stop talking to you and you can go jerk off with your friends.”  
  
But Kokichi has to at least make it clear that he was trying, and that Shuichi was the one at fault for this—  
  
Shuichi isn’t able to react to Kokichi suddenly going forward and grabbing him by the collar to pull him down closer.  
  
“But just know that I’m going to remember this once you start talking to me again. And just know that I’m not going to be as nice as I was before.”  
  
He sees the fear in Shuichi’s eyes and doesn’t know why he gets a bit of a thrill from it. Kokichi doesn’t like being violent or forceful, the only fear he likes is if it’s from a prank. And with that he gets an awful taste in his mouth as he finally lets go. He runs off before Shuichi can say anything else, totally ignoring the whole reason they were sent out. He’d deal with it later.  
  
For now, he needs to go to his room and cry.  
  
Even with all the frustration and anger, he truly did hate losing Shuichi. Shuichi was indeed one of the few people to get him. Like, actually understand him. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t even have to hide as much around him. Kokichi Ouma could just let down his walls and be himself with Shuichi, and it would be like a breath of fresh air.

The disappointment that comes from being so vulnerable and get dropped over something so stupid like a ‘powerful scent’ was absolute bullshit. Now he wasn’t ever going to get that back, or even be able to have a normal relationship with Shuichi because of a fucking scent he isn’t even aware of or has control over.  
  
He doesn’t even bother talking to his parents as he beelines to his room and locks the door.  
  
Kokichi gathers up the blankets and his favorite Rilakkuma doll before throwing himself into bed. The tears flow freely and Kokichi has no trouble wallowing about his situation. He really ended up being so dumb. Maybe life would be easier if he was just a Beta, or an Omega. It’s not like he couldn’t stop being himself if he presented as one of those. Hell, he might have even had a chance at actually attracting Shuichi if that was the case. In this timeline, he was basically hopeless and doomed at having anything substantial with the detective.  
  
But even with his fallout with Shuichi, there was something worse hiding under.  
  
He really did want to know if an Alpha could get together with another Alpha. Sure he has the biggest, fattest crush on Shuichi Saihara, but most of his crushes tended to be Alphas. So this problem wasn’t just going to stop once he figures out how to put aside his feelings for Shuichi. And so he takes a shot in the dark and starts searching for something online.  
  
Over and over again he comes up empty.

There’s no porn of it, no blogs, forums, nothing. He gets one thread that mentions it but the op is actually a Beta and they have a fetish for that sort of thing. The only response op gets is to go look elsewhere.  
  
Kokichi figures that he’ll probably have to just deal with it later when he isn’t so bogged down on his current crush. He goes to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be a better day. (But also with a nagging feeling that something was horribly wrong.)

 

* * *

 

The next day at school is strange. Everyone knows about the fight since word travels fast, so his friends seem to be keeping an eye out for Shuichi. They most likely think that Shuichi and he need to be corralled into different corners, and for that he swallows the irritation that bubbles up in his chest. (But he understands their sentiment and allows them this one thing.)

 

But the bell for school rings and there is no sign of Shuichi.  
  
It makes him feel awful. He really fucked things up, not that was anything new. But he was certainly going to have to go cry about it later again. For the rest of the day Kokichi is stuck in his head, wondering what the fuck is actually going on in his life. He hasn’t been called into the counselor’s office so he doesn’t know if he actually is or isn’t in trouble for what happened yesterday. He ends up slicing his hand during art class while making a project out of cardstock and they send him to the nurse.  
  
He cradles his hand, thankfully it was only on his palm and the wound isn’t deep. But he definitely needs a bandage for it, and he mindlessly walks out into the empty hallways of the academy. Once Kokichi is feet from the Nurse’s office he ends up overhearing the conversation she is having—

  
“I see! Don’t worry, I’ll let the main office know about his absence. Just make sure to send Shuichi in with a doctor’s note once his heat has ended.”  
  
Now that was certainly out of left field.  
  
He had no idea that Shuichi was trying to court someone! But if he wasn’t at school and everyone showed up besides him then it must be someone outside of their class. The news only continues to grind his heart to dust, and suddenly his chest hurts more than his hand. Maybe that’s why they called them crushes? Cause someone was always going to end up crushed in the end? Ugh, that was dumb. Sooooooo edgy and lame and he almost wants to puke for being as depressing as that angsty-rock band that Shuichi likes so much.  
  
He waits until the call is over before entering and gets his hand patched up. The whole time he mulls over who could this person be and wondering how bad Shuichi must have it. He doesn’t even register going back to class. All he wants to do is go home and try and forget he even has a chance at a love life.

During the last ten minutes of health class, he gets a notice from the office to go see the counselor. He already knows what this is about and swallows thickly—  
  
Oh boy, here comes the end of his career as an Ultimate.  
  
The receptionist brings him into his office and Kokichi doesn’t really know what to say. Thankfully, once the door is shut behind him the counselor takes the lead.  
  
“For once you’re in here not because you’re in trouble, so stop looking so stiff.”  
  
Kokichi sags with relief as he abandons all his plans of moving to Hawaii, but now he’s wholly confused.  
  
“Shuichi is having an issue and his parents requested that Kaito deliver the homework and notes that he is going to be missing to his home. Unfortunately, that isn’t going to work out since Kaito has a space program to attend to.”  
  
At that point, it is easy to connect the dots, as he is the only other person that has presented as an Alpha in their class.  
  
“It won’t be every day, just collect the notes and you can come to make copies in the office. We’ll hold onto extras of the assignments so you can assemble the packet and drop it off to him.”

Yet still, Kokichi can’t exactly deny the counselor’s order, not with three detentions already on his record and being on thin ice for the rest of the school year.

“So, when do I start?”  
  
The counselor smiles and hands him a packet, “Today.”

Kokichi groans and spends the next thirty minutes making copies of his shitty notes. He really hopes they don’t expect him to help out later, considering how fucked up their situation is. The Ultimate Supreme Leader does as told and ends up delivering the first packet of homework to Shuichi’s doorstep that same day. Shuichi’s parents are already waiting for him and Kokichi even gets the pleasure of getting a glass of water for his troubles. Of course, this means he actually has to enter the house. Already he’s fucking dying internally.

The home is clean, minimalistic. His parents seem to like the monochromatic theme, which seems to reflect Shuichi’s taste in dark clothes. His father is a quiet and stern Alpha, and as soon as he extends his hand to shake he knew he’d be sized up. Kokichi does his best to give a firm handshake without overstepping his bounds. His mother was a shy Omega that seems happy hiding in the kitchen and peeking from around the corner.  
“Hello sir, thank you for inviting me in. I have a packet of homework and some notes for Shuichi.” Kokichi realizes he sounds a bit different, much deeper and with a potential rumble when he reaches low enough.  
  
The man nods, “Yes, thank you for doing this for us. Kaito wasn’t going to be able to deliver them since he had a program to attend. I was sort of worried that they were going to send a Beta.”

Shuichi’s father takes a longer than usual inhale, his golden eyes locking onto Kokichi’s lilac ones. Kokichi doesn’t back down and tries to not display his insecurity. Somehow, he has the irrational fear of being misidentified, wondering how exactly the older Alpha was reading him.

“I’m glad they managed to find an Alpha though.” A small smile finally graces his face and wrinkles his forehead in a kind way.  
  
Kokichi tries not to visibly exhale in relief, instead offering a smile back, “Yup! Shuichi and I are in all the same classes so I can help him out with anything if he needs.” Mentally, he kicks himself for offering. Fuck all the fake politeness that has been ingrained into his system.

Shuichi’s father leads him back to the door and thanks him for his help. “By the way, is it alright if you swing by on Friday with the rest of his work? My wife and I won’t be home but we’ll leave a key for you to get in. You’ll just have to slip his work under his door.”

Kokichi sighs. His counselor would probably kill him if he refuses and he really doesn’t want to have to deal with him. Somehow he’s managed to dig his own grave, so he might as well lay in it too.

“Sure!” he answers, hoping that he doesn’t sound like he’s cringing.  
  
The next day at school it becomes clear what’s been happening, and that Shuichi is probably in a rut. Word travels fast and Kokichi is stuck in the middle of it all, as all kinds of gossipers want to know if Kokichi has seen anything. He just lies and says Shuichi has pneumonia, and not actually experiencing a rut. Of course, no one believes him, but he isn’t about to rat out Shuichi for something he can’t control.

The week trudges on endlessly, and Kokichi wholeheartedly regrets his decision to deliver more schoolwork on Friday. Now that he knows the whole situation and everyone keeps talking about it at school, he can’t get it out of his head. Even though his heart is crushed and he knows he has no chance with Shuichi, his dick and nook seem to not have gotten the memo. Every time he closes his eyes at night he can’t help but imagine his crush trying out all kinds of sexy things during his heat. And every time he thinks about Shuichi in such a state his mind goes straight to the gutter.

He dreams of being able to take Shuichi, to get him impregnated despite the less than 3% chance. Seriously, what was more Alpha than being able to dominate someone who is considered your _equal_ and _fucking them so much that impregnation was unavoidable._ He can only blankly imagine what kinds of expressions Shuichi would make, just thinking about the sort of little scuffle they might get into was arousing as well. Kokichi envisions himself pinning Shuichi down and bending him almost in half, so he can kiss Shuichi while plunging into that tight wet heat. His dick stiffens at the thought and he wonders what knotting would feel like, wonders what kind of expression Shuichi would make as he gets creampied repeatedly in order to achieve conception.  
  
He makes a sticky, hot mess on the sheets on Wednesday to that thought.  
  
The next night he dreams about Shuichi taking _him_ , about _wanting him_ , **_needing him_.**  Shuichi would be above him, and with his larger stature and tight muscles; he’d be able to easily force Kokichi into compromising positions. If Shuichi asked him to mother his pups, Kokichi might just die from happiness. His nook drips with want, practically drooling at the thought of being penetrated by Shuichi’s penis. And he can only imagine what kind of heaven would be knotting, of being able to feel that thing swell inside of him to make a loving pregnancy seal into his womb.  
  
He makes an incredibly uncomfortable mess of slick and cummies on himself and the bedsheets on Thursday to that thought.

Friday rolls around and Kokichi knows he’s been a nervous mess the whole day. Everyone at school can tell and they give him some much-needed space. He ends up getting only three hours of sleep the night before, and can’t stop thinking about his **_beloved_ ** **Shuichi**.  
  
Shuichi, who smelled like strong coffee and just a hint of cinnamon. With golden eyes and a precious smile. Whose beauty rivaled that of even omegas, and with everything Kokichi would ever want in a partner. He realizes this kind of obsession was bad, that he’d end up rutting soon if he kept indulging in this little fantasy of his.

There was always a bittersweetness to this sort of train of thought. He’d think about Shuichi, get aroused, orgasms, and then wallow in his heartbreak. Shuichi was in a rut because of some unknown Beta or Omega, Kokichi didn’t even have a chance. Shuichi was right during their last scuffle, Kokichi should just leave him alone. Having a delusional hope wasn’t going to help him get over this.

Kokichi somehow stumbles through the school day and ends up on Shuichi’s doorstep.  
  
He flips up the welcome mat and there is the golden key, right where Mr. Saihara promised. Kokichi wrestles with the lock a bit, but once he gets the key in right the door finally swings open. The house is exactly as he remembered, but quieter. The door shuts behind him and Kokichi leaves the key on the kitchen table along with his backpack.  
  
It was a simple drop off, just find his room, slip the envelope of schoolwork under his door and then leave.  
  
Goodness, he really regrets saying yes earlier in the week, this was clearly such a bad decision.

He notices a pair of slippers in plastic wrap for him and a little shoe rack nearby, just before the tile transitions to hardwood. There’s a note for him on there, addressed to Kokichi to take off his shoes before he steps onto the hardwood. Kokichi obliges, the whole time wondering if he could really do this. Why couldn’t he leave the envelope on the kitchen counter or something?

Yet somehow thinking about Shuichi’s father makes him sweat, he would hate to get on that guy’s bad side, he was already scary enough when he seemed to feel neutral about him. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of temper he would have if he was legitimately angered.  
  
Kokichi mentally prepares himself as he changes into the slippers, leaving the little plastic film in case they want to wrap up his used slippers for later. He bravely ventures further into the house with the envelope in hand.  
  
It doesn’t take long to find Shuichi’s room, as the hallway only has three doors. Shuichi’s room is even marked with an adorable nameplate, lined in detective-themed charms and his name written neatly in chalk. The Alpha doesn’t hear anything at all, waiting a moment at the door to make sure he isn’t disturbing Shuichi. Kokichi catches a hint of coffee scent, but only as he bends down to slip the envelope under the door.  
  
He lightly pushes the envelope through the slim opening— only for it to get caught midway.  
  
He curses and reaches down to fiddle with it a little bit when he finally hears something from past the door.  
  
Faint sobbing can be heard through the door, muffled by something like cloth? The idea gives him a pretty good mental image, Shuichi must be pretty miserable during his heat. He’s been out for about four days, which is unusually long for an Alpha in heat according to their health teacher. Kokichi doesn’t really want to think about details, knowing that if he does that his body will start reacting. The crying seems to grow louder, and he finally manages to get the stupid thing under the door. He sighs, he should walk away now, he’s done his part and now it was time for him to leave.

 

_Except Kokichi finds it incredibly hard to walk away._

  
  
He doesn’t know why, but he stays crouched down, taking in the scent just barely escaping the room. It’s different from Shuichi’s usual, somehow sweeter and softer. Kokichi wasn’t a coffee connoisseur by any means, but Amami had shown him some dark roast beans that sort of reminded him of Shuichi. Things like smoky and almost burnt, with the only extra tones coming from the cinnamon.  
  
But now he smelled a bit softer, almost with fruity-coffee notes. And finally that cinnamon is subdued, instead of a burst of spice that was like a warning punch to the face, it’s a simple undertone that only adds warmth to the air.

A tearful voice calls out, “K...Kokichi? Is that you?”  
  
Kokichi jumps at the name, so quickly that he even hit his head on the doorknob. He cringes and groans at his mistake, rubbing his head as he tries to get himself together.  
  
“Don’t worry, I was just told to leave your homework for you. I’m about to leave-” His mind swirls with confusion and anxiety, yet he can’t find it in him to struggle more.  
  
Kokichi finally regains himself as the door opens up, revealing Shuichi in nothing but a long oversized t-shirt. Although he’s holding a large pillow, it doesn’t seem to stop him from dragging Ouma into his room. Shuichi shuts and locks the door behind him, stepping all over the envelope as he pulls them both towards the nest. It’s standard for the most part, just a fort made of blankets and lots of pillows. Empty water bottles are scattered across the floor and Kokichi notes that the fort is leaning on the mini fridge, most likely for structural support.  
  
Shuichi doesn’t stop at that, yanking off Kokichi’s coat and shirt before throwing them both into his nest. The petite Alpha only watches as the other male settles back into his nest, curling up against the soft blankets and stuffing the pillow he was holding between his legs. The detective’s long fingers reach over to grasp the sweaty shirt, moving it in such a way that exposes the wet-patches on the underarms that the Alpha immediately is embarrassed of. He wasn’t a sweaty guy, but for some reason, that day was particularly hot. Naturally, he sweated a bit more than usual throughout the day and during his walk to Shuichi’s home. Kokichi can barely believe his eyes when he sees Shuichi take a deep inhale of that spot, and the delighted sigh that follows sends a surge of heat through his groin.

The scent of fruity coffee and cinnamon is much stronger now, and Kokichi feels less and less inclined to leave. He would love to watch Shuichi throughout his rut, and the idea of being able to truly see what the Alpha would be lewd is like a dream come true.  
  
Except Shuichi is probably not in the best state of mind right now.  
  
“Shuichi… Why this? I have to be going soon.” Usually, Kokichi is good with lies, but he knows he can’t keep them up at the moment. Not when Shuichi is looking fine as hell and like something he wants to devour.  
  
Shuichi immediately stops sniffing the shirt, a low growl coming from his throat, “If you even fucking try to leave I’ll pin you.”

It’s definitely a promise that Kokichi believes. Yet he still doesn’t understand the situation. Shuichi had been so mad, and their scuffle was definitely real. So Shuichi forcing him to stay was super contradictory. Perhaps now he was going to find out that truth that Shuichi was hiding so desperately from him?

Considering everything, this turn of events was sort of funny. Alphas don’t usually let themselves be vulnerable in front of other Alphas, not if they had any say in it. And a rut with no partner was pretty pathetic if Kokichi had to say so himself.

Even though the rut was caused by a mysterious Beta/Omega, it probably hasn’t panned out since clearly, Shuichi hasn’t been able to get any release. If he had truly been able to get the Omega/Beta he wanted, they would have been here, displaying for him. Still, the idea of losing to an Omega/Beta was disheartening, at least he gets to see Shuichi whimper and writhe in frustration.

Meaning, _he definitely was going to take advantage of this_. Who knows, it might be good blackmail to use on Shuichi later on.

“So?” He begins, a hint of a playful lilt in his voice as he teases the Alpha, “What do you want from me exactly? Hmm?”

Kokichi’s awful personality starts to shine through as he drags out his question. It was rare to see Shuichi squirm and something inside him _liked it_.

Despite golden eyes being unfocused Shuichi still averts his eyes, most likely wanting to save whatever shred of dignity he has left.

As soon as the detective pulls the pillow away from his pelvis, Kokichi’s jaw drops. Shuichi’s legs are still spread, showing off not only his thickening and bright red knot but also his nook dripping with slick. The clear precum dribbles down the shaft of his penis, mixing with the slick he’s produced. It glimmers in the low light and Kokichi’s mouth instantly salivates.

“I...I don’t even know what I want anymore.” The poor Alpha in heat grunts out, his face bright red as one of his hands scoops some of the slick up. With his hand lubricated, he begins to rub the swollen knot.

His free hand slides down as well, clearly fueled by desire as a long pale finger begin dipping into the tiny entrance, Kokichi can already see the pink of his inner walls and a shudder runs down his back. The Alpha in heat takes notice to his reaction and spreads his legs a bit more, moaning wantonly as he continues to show Kokichi the extent of his rut.

“I don’t care if I fuck you or if you fuck me… I just _want_ **_you_**.” Shuichi’s eyes slip shut as he continues to touch himself, exploring as much of his own body yet still struggling to get the satisfaction he desires. His scent only continues to waft in the room, and a burst of cinnamon hits Kokichi’s nostrils now as Shuichi starts giving in to his instincts—

Shuichi takes another big inhale of Kokichi’s stolen shirt before giving him a dopey smile, “Please Kokichi? I hate begging but I’m so horny and I can’t think about anything else but your knot and nook.”  
  
It’s almost strange to see Shuichi so submissive, Kokichi had always assumed that Shuichi was a strict top. That his Alpha-ness and general aversion to new Alphas would result in a mutual spurning of one another. He would have never in a million years believe Shuichi would want him as anything other than an acquaintance (at best).  
  
“Ha ha ha...It’s your fault anyway, that I’m like this.” The Alpha’s hands frame his nook, and he plunges more slick fingers into his entrance. He forces about four fingers into his small hole, not even hiding his delight at being stuffed with more.

Kokichi watches in complete awe as golden eyes glaze over, Shuichi’s scent continues to suffocate him. Kokichi finds himself walking towards Shuichi, with his own penis tenting proudly in his pants.Yet there’s still something he doesn’t understand—

“It’s my fault?” Kokichi really wishes he can start rubbing and fingering himself, Shuichi looks like he’s really enjoying his exhibitionist masturbation and the tiny Alpha craves for the same type of pleasure.

Shuichi nods, biting his lip as he hooks his fingers on each side of the nook and pulling them apart. It’s a shameless display, stretching his dripping slit to Kokichi. The gaping pink flesh is already twitching, inviting him in so they can mate and find ecstasy. It becomes harder and harder for Kokichi to resist his instincts, but he has to hear it from Shuichi.

“See? You made me like this. Ever since you’ve presented I’ve been obsessed with you.” Shuichi’s breath gets funny as he pulls out two fingers from the display. The amount of sticky precum on them is… unbelieveable. Kokichi has seen porn with Omegas that are meant to be _primed_ for breeding but **_they don’t produce nearly as much slick._ ** The sight of that lovely pink flesh dripping for him makes him feel like he was going mad.

Kokichi wonders how fertile and wet Shuichi must be, usually slick was correlated with fertility. Kokichi can’t help but feel a little heady as he watches Shuichi collect those droplets once more, spreading it across the folds of his entrance and even against his inner thighs. The thought of having a taste of that nook makes his voice drop down to a rumble. “Oh yeah? What was all that running away then? And the fighting?”

Shuichi laps his fingers, completely fitting the definition of lewdity, sucking them clean and making obscene noises that go straight to Kokichi’s cock. The Alpha was a fucking tease and seemed to be aware of it based on the sort of smile he was wearing. Still, Kokichi wasn’t going to give in until Shuichi admitted who made him rut.  
  
“I like being aggressive with you… I sometimes like to think of it as play-fighting.” Shuichi rubs his neglected penis, his breath getting shaky as he continues, “And then I got engulfed in your scent and you being so close… I was already trying not to go into my heat right then and there. If you had stayed any longer I would have mounted you.”

Kokichi is speechless. That whole time Shuichi was trying to stay composed was making him angry, but if he had seen it through he would have totally found out. Yet he cannot deny it, the timeline fits. Shuichi must have gone into his heat that same night since by the next day the school and his parents knew he was rutting and thus was forced to miss school.

“I-I’m sorry about the lying.” It’s an awful tone he’s taken, a breathless whimpering that Kokichi doesn’t know why he enjoys. “I was just scared that you’d see me rut and then not like it.”

Shuichi clutches his chest, “That’s why this rut is so hard. All those lies I told you and you kept trying to reach me, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. It hurts me, not being able to have you the way I want to…”

Kokichi is in complete disbelief at the situation.  
  
Shuichi keens and slowly flips onto his stomach, presenting his sopping wet hole to Kokichi. He spreads it apart once more with his fingers and his voice drops down to something submissive-  
  
“It’s your fucking fault I’m rutting right now, so take responsibility.” It’s a strange command, and usually Kokichi hates being told what to do. But of course, _this is one he wants to comply with._  
  
Kokichi’s boner makes his head go fuzzy, the whole time it has been neglected, and the allure of finally having the person he wants most makes it hard for him to think straight. Combined with the influence of Shuichi’s pheromones he doesn’t think he even has the mind to resist. All he can think about is plunging inside that boy and making his hole overflow with his cum. Kokichi takes a step forward, his eyes darkening as his dick throbs in anticipation.  
  
“Oh, so little ol’ me made you into a submissive little bitch? Here I thought you were a _big_ , **strong** **_Alpha_ ** ~?”

The teasing doesn’t seem to bother Shuichi, and Kokichi smirks as a shiver runs through the other Alpha’s form. The slick starts to drip off of him in fat droplets, wetting the duvet on the floor. The wet spot grows and grows and Kokichi finds himself just inches away from that lovely entrance.  
  
Shuichi growls, spitting out the next line, “Fucking shut up Kokichi, I’m trying to get you to mount me, not tease me.” His voice switches from that icy tone to something more subdued, “See how bad I am? How much I’ve been thinking about your knot stretching me out? I need it so much Kokichi, I’ve been so desperate for more, _to get filled up by my Alpha friend named Kokichi_.”

Kokichi finally gives him a hint of relief, lightly dipping his fingers into Shuichi’s wetness. Shuichi wasn’t lying when he said it was tight, just two fingers in and he was already feeling like he was gonna tear him. Yet the thought of being so tightly held by Shuichi’s insides only made the Alpha in him giddy.

“Wouldn’t it be fun to wrestle a bit then? So both of us can see who gets to be on top?”

Shuichi mindlessly agrees and the tumbling begins. The fort collapses from their sudden play-fight, and Kokichi can’t help but chuckle as they roll across all the blankets. It’s a lovely little rumble that ends with Shuichi pinning Kokichi down with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
“I really fucking need something in me right now.”

Shuichi leans down, just inches from his lips and they share the same breath. The action instantly makes him light-headed and intensifies his arousal. The instant that their lips finally meet Kokichi moans, absolutely entranced by the Alpha above him. A tongue asks for entrance and Kokichi doesn’t hesitate to provide, his hips getting a mind of their own as they grind against Shuichi.

“Please Kokichi, I want you inside me.”  
  
Kokichi can’t seem to get his pants of fast enough at that statement, those glowing golden eyes entrancing him. Shuichi straddles Kokichi, peeling off his the t-shirt and revealing his pale, perfect skin to the other Alpha. But the fun times slow down as the Alpha struggles to take in Kokichi.

Shuichi hovers over the full erection, teasing the head as he takes in a deep breath. The smaller Alpha can barely hear anything over the pounding of his heart. The way Shuichi smiles down at him only encourages him to reach out and touch, and he manages to grasp Shuichi’s hips. The detective is even hot to the touch. With every graze of his hands he can feel the tension in his stomach, and the slight shake of his hips as he only teases the head of Kokichi’s cock.

Before Kokichi can even address the hesitation Shuichi bites his lip and begins to move.

He cringes and makes sour faces as he tries to impale himself on Kokichi’s thick member. It’s tight and lovely, but the fact that Shuichi sounds like he’s in pain makes Kokichi’s head ring with warning bells. Finally, after the third time, Shuichi forces the tip in Kokichi pulls him off-

“Shuichi, I don’t think this is working.” Kokichi quietly admits, knowing he’ll have to choose his words carefully.

Shuichi growls, trying to get back on and snarling at him when Kokichi just barely manages to keep him off—

“It has to work! Look, they say the best way to rut is with the Omega is on top so they can keep their Alpha under control.” Shuichi’s eyes grow clear with anger, more focused as his fiery response booms through the room.

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “Geeze, had no fuckin idea you were an Omega. Here I thought you were an _Alpha_.”

The beat of silence that passes between them makes Kokichi internally cringe. He really shot himself in the foot with that one. Shuichi huffs and claws him on his way off in frustration, throwing himself onto the destroyed fort.

“Well, it’s not like there’s a guide on how two Alphas can fuck!” Shuichi says it with such spite that Kokichi is taken aback.

Kokichi crumbles a bit at the statement. They lay in silence, unsure of what else to do. The fan in Shuichi’s room suddenly turns on and fills the room with white noise. Neither wants to speak but Kokichi mulls over the words, realizing something—

His voice has a hint of surprise in it, “So you looked too, huh?”

Shuichi curls away from him, his face bright red as he tries to hold back his disappointment. He takes in a deep breath before confessing.

“Yeah… I thought maybe if I looked on obscure forums I’d be able to at least get some material for my imagination during my rut.”

Another long silence falls over them. Kokichi hates the fact that there’s nothing to help them. They can’t be the only ones like this, who have thought about fucking an Alpha. They lived in the 21st century, and every idea is unoriginal— so they can’t possibly be the first to attempt something like this. Either way, it was something he didn’t want to just give up on.

 

_They would have to figure out something._

 

The silence drags on for another minute before Shuichi speaks up, “You don’t wanna give up either, huh?”

Kokichi laughs, sometimes he really loves how well Shuichi gets him.

“Stubbornness _is_ something that is common between Alphas.” Kokichi reminds.

Shuichi rolls back over, and Kokichi takes in his beautiful form once more. Rosy pink nipples stand out against his flawless pale skin. Their rushed kisses have colored his lips ruby and his body seems like it was sculpted to be both incredibly sleek while maintaining a lithe beauty to it. Powerful and slim and oh so alluring. His scent is still fruity coffee and waves of cinnamon, and Kokichi feels his shoulders relax.

The spark in Shuichi’s eyes makes his heart soar, “Let’s keep going then.”

Kokichi nods and leans over, capturing those perfectly full lips in a deep kiss. His fingers work on stretching out the heated Alpha’s tight entrance as he showers his Alpha in kisses. Once he tries to fit a third he begins to see a hint of discomfort on that beautiful face. His heart hurts at the sight and he scatters light kisses all across his browline—

“Relax Shumai.” He swallows thickly and truthfully apologizes, “Sorry that I can’t make you dilate with my scent.”

Shuichi scoffs, his voice just a tad tight as he endures the fingering, “So? I’ll be fine. I still want you, and you’re the only one who I wanna rut with.” Shuichi flushes and covers his face with one hand. “I mean, I never even entered a rut until I knew what you smelled like. A-and you still make my brain go all hazy just thinking about you.”

“Good.” Kokichi’s inner Alpha replies. The confession makes him swell with pride and his dick throbs in confirmation. “I get all crazy thinking about you too.”

A wonderful idea pops into his head and he shifts to hover over Shuichi. “Tell me about your rut.”

“Huh?” Shuichi looks absolutely baffled at the question.

“Like where did you touch yourself? What were you thinking of?” He hopes he can figure out something, anything from this info. Besides, it would be best to explore with at least a bit of an idea with what Shuichi liked.

Shuichi invents a new shade of red as he grows impossibly embarrassed. “I dunno.”

Kokichi growls and pulls his fingers out. “Tell me.”

Shuichi whines at the loss, "I was just getting used to the three fingers! It's so cold and empty without your fingers..." He takes a deep breath in and tries to explain.

“Well, I dunno really. It was just sort of fueled on hormones. The only way I can describe it as a feeling of sorts... Smelling you helps, and wanting to be full is another thing. Besides, I only get moments of clarity like this and I end up finding it harder to like finger myself or get too overwhelmed by touching myself.”

Kokichi sighs, “Well, maybe I can trigger that heat-hazy mode? Cause before you managed to not only fit four fingers in but you showed me what your nook looks like inside.”

Shuichi doesn’t meet his gaze and simply pouts. Kokichi crawls over to give his face another kiss, and it lands on his cheek. “It was so hot. Honest.”

Shuichi puts aside his pride and turns enough so he can properly kiss Kokichi, “Well, I sort of feel it building up, especially when you kiss me.”

Kokichi gets the idea and begins to kiss Shuichi again, longer, deeper. Their tongues explore each other’s mouths and Kokichi’s hands begin exploring Shuichi’s body.

The leader’s fingers graze past a rosy pink nipple, which makes Shuichi moan into his mouth.

“Ahhh, yes, play with me there~” Comes Shuichi’s husky voice and Kokichi realizes that he’s really starting to feel it. Their lip lock continues as Kokichi tweaks and abuses Shuichi’s perky nipples with his fingers, loving the way Shuichi keens and moans into his mouth.

Kokichi can even smell the difference, as Shuichi’s scent becomes something softer and more inviting. It was an interesting development that he hopes he’ll remember later. Yet he can’t ignore his aching need and begins rubbing the tip of his dick against the dripping entrance. Shuichi shivers at the sensation and Kokichi can feel him tense up.

He grabs one of his hands and holds it tightly, resting his chin on Shuichi’s chest as he looks up at him, “Let me be your Alpha Shuichi. You know how I am, so you shouldn't worry.” Kokichi feels a blush rise on his cheeks but he can’t seem to fucking shut up. “Besides… you’ve seen the real me. That already is…”

Shuichi’s eyes have a dark haze to them, just like before when he first opened the door. “ _My_ _Alpha_ , Kokichi’s **_mine_**.”

Kokichi offers a smile up at him and kisses his chest, “Mmmhm, I’m yours. You’re the only person who gets to see all of me.”

The shorter Alpha punctuates each sentence with a kiss. “The. Only. One.”

Kokichi starts pressing up further against Shuichi, watching carefully for a reaction. Shuichi is buzzing with happiness, clearly riding a high as his rut kicks in again—

“I want more! Put it in already!”

Kokichi obliges without any more thought, and he groans as he feels those lovely walls clamping down on his. It’s warm and wet and it takes all his will not to just shove himself entirely in.

But they reach the same problem again. Kokichi’s penis was too big for Shuichi’s tiny Alpha nook. Perhaps it was biology working against them, as Omegas and Betas tend to not have such pronounced penises. Besides, Alphas rarely get impregnated anyways, so it would make sense that their nooks weren’t meant to accommodate birth.

 

Kokichi feels a flame burn in his chest, no— he needed to persevere. Maybe he just had to keep _experimenting_.

 

Shuichi sighs in delight as Kokichi gives the shallowest of thrusts, and it’s a sweet hell he’s found. Only about an eighth of his dick gets to enjoy that sweet nook. Yet that eighth is _utter bliss_.

Shuichi whines and shivers every time he goes in, a bit of drool dripping down the side of his mouth, “Oooh, yes— Your dick is so good! I’m not completely full but fuck do you feel so amazing!”

Hearing the other Alpha’s encouragement strokes his ego. He didn’t even have to use his whole dick to make Shuichi feel good! Kokichi manages to find a good rhythm, instead angling himself down so he can maximize the friction against Shuichi’s flesh and the head of his dick.

Kokichi ends up playing with Shuichi’s nipples again, even being ballsy enough to take one into his mouth so he could suck and lick at it. The reactions he gets are amazing, he practically has Shuichi singing for him.

“YES! KOKICHI YES, oooooooh! Don’t stop! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!”

Kokichi hums with the nipple in his mouth, furiously lapping and grazing his teeth against the hardened nub. He rolls the other nipple in his free hand, trying to sync up his thrusts with the nipple play. Kokichi feels the supple walls begin to twitch around him. Softly at first, but soon it’s a constant vibration against his penis. Shuichi is yelling and screaming and Kokichi realizes that his love is having a proper orgasm. Pride fills his chest as he feels the cum spray all over his dick. He pulls back with a cocky smirk and savors the sight beneath him.

Shuichi looks so hot, his eyes dark with need and gorgeous mouth dripping with drool. Kokichi feels a bit pent up about not being able to cum but he was willing to leave it at this. He’s just glad he was able to make Shuichi orgasm.

The short Alpha begins to pull out, but ends up being pulled back in when Shuichi wraps his legs around him—

Which results in Kokichi actually being able to go in _deeper_.

This time, he’s about halfway in before he starts getting some intense resistance, but Shuichi keens at feeling him enter more.

“Mooooore! I want more Kokichi!” Shuichi blinks up at him, his words dripping like honey. “I’m not gonna be happy until Kokichi gets to my womb.”

The thought of getting to Shuichi’s womb makes him shudder. It was common for Alphas to be able to reach an Omega’s womb, hence why they were the best at impregnating them. But for Kokichi to actually be able to get to Shuichi’s? Was that even possible?

“I want to.” He barely manages to breathe out, testing the waters with more shallow thrusts.

Shuichi huffs and pulls his hair, “Go **_harder._ ** ”

Kokichi licks his lips and does, and Shuichi howls in pleasure. The Alpha even lifts his hips up to meet his thrusts, still trying to somehow suck in more of him. Shuichi cum foams up on Kokichi’s cock from the thrusting, which only makes it easier for him to glide in and out. Shuichi’s legs are spread even wider as he babbles—

“You love this tight Alpha nook, huh Kokichi? You don’t ever wanna pull out, riiiiiight?”

Kokichi’s dick throbs and he groans, “Mmhm, fuck yeah, this is the fucking best.”

Kokichi goes to town on Shuichi’s opening, rocking his hips and trying to accommodate as much force without hurting his partner. He gathers some of the slick dripping between them and coats his palm with it.

And just like Shuichi did earlier, he takes a hold of Shuichi’s penis and starts giving him a handjob.

The sounds of their sex have gotten downright obscene, wet squelching bounces off the walls as cum and precum and sex fluids all mix and squish. Kokichi loves just the sound and feel of it all, well aware that this was better than any of his solo sessions. Shuichi’s body was utterly addicting and Kokichi knew he was never going to be the same after this.

Shuichi’s nook and dick throb in time together, and it doesn’t take long for him to achieve his second orgasm.

Semen pools on Shuichi navel as he ends up cumming from both his thick dick and copious amounts of it gets on his hand as well. Strangely enough, Kokichi’s pelvis and dick are sprayed with a clear fluid. It drenches him and dribbles down everywhere, and acts more like a fluid than like slick. All Shuichi can do is writhe and whimper as he grips the blankets under him. There’s only one other time he’s heard of this sort of clear liquid, and he almost thought that it was only possible in porn—

“Holy fuck Shuichi, did you just fucking squirt on me?”

Shuichi mewls as his hips rock against the Alpha above him, “I d-dunno but I- that was, oh my fucking gosh!”

Shuichi’s still throbbing and cumming in waves and Kokichi can feel that fucking amazing nook still clamp down on him. He decides to push in and he indeed is able to get further in—

 

_He’s almost all the way in._

 

Kokichi has to stop for a moment to catch his breath. His brain buzzes with an overload of pleasure— so much that he digs his nails into Shuichi's hips as he savors the warmth enveloping his entire cock. It honestly feels like he shouldn't be capable of this sort of pleasure, but he knew this was the most intense feeling he's ever had.

He almost wants to cry at _how good it is_.

His partner whimpers and mewls for him to give him a kiss, and Kokichi aggressively responds. He ends up using too much force when nipping his lower lip and suddenly he can taste metallic. The petite leader laps up as much as he can but ends up smearing it instead, leaving a huge smear of red on his mouth. Somehow, the blood only feeds into the madness of this pleasure, and Kokichi licks his lips—

He fully pulls out before slamming back in, and Shuichi screws his eyes shut and his body arches. The way his torso bows is so invigorating, and it's clear that Kokichi is completely wrecking Shuichi. He repeats this a few more times, earning a loud moan for each time he hits the end of his nook. The Supreme Leader almost loses himself in the heat and wetness, but barely manages to hold onto his sanity.

Shuichi, on the other hand, isn't so lucky.

Ever since he's gotten fully in Shuichi has been completely at his mercy. It's a beautiful thing to see, especially since for an Alpha Shuichi moans so nicely. And with the way Shuichi spreads his legs open for him definitely satisfies the primitive Alpha in him.

Kokichi gives a triumphant chuckle, unable to stop the wide, sharp smile on his face as he fully sheaths himself into Shuichi, “I bet you like that, huh? Don’t you love me going Alpha on you?”

It’s a stupid line, but in their rut-fueled haze, it’s the hottest thing Kokichi’s ever come up with.

He can feel every inch of Shuichi’s supple walls continuously throb against his shaft. The amount of slick that is being produced by the orgasms and thrusts is apparent, as the cum and self-made lubricant splatter all over his thickening knot. Shuichi is painting, his hips mindlessly twisting and grinding against Kokichi for more friction. The cooling cum on Shuichi’s torso is all over both of them as they continue their frenzied fucking. His dick is still completely erect though, bobbing and sliding on every sticky surface, which only proves to overload Shuichi with more sensation to translate into pleasure.

Kokichi stares down at the Alpha of his dreams and is utterly floored by how amazing he looks.

His black hair is all mussed and sweaty from the non-stop sex, his lip split open and a trickle of blood matching the deep flush on his face. The expression on his face is one of pure ecstacy, and being able to watch his brows furrow at every thrust makes Kokichi want to go harder and deeper. Beautiful eyes finally look up at him, and Kokichi loves the way his pupils are blown larger than the moon.

“It’s _heaven_ Kokichi. I can feel your dick going all the way _inside me_.” Shuichi’s body shudders at just the barest of movements, even a small twist of hips melts Shuichi into a puddle of sheer pleasure.

“Please cum inside me! I wanna feel your sticky cum in my womb!” Shuichi was by no means a pushover, but hearing him beg fed his ego like no other.

Kokichi’s instincts finally take over as he’s able to ravage Shuichi’s body. Every time he thrusts he can feel the tip of his head finally splitting past the tight entrance to the womb and engulfing the tip with a whole new layer of pleasure.

 

**_Kokichi Ouma was completely inside of Shuichi._ **

 

His hips ache but he doesn’t dare stop, the high and the unbearable need to finish completely overrides all fatigue. He digs his nails into Shuichi’s hips and leans fully into that promising warmth—

“Uuugh fuck, Shumai! I love you so fucking much.” Kokichi hooks his arms underneath Shuichi’s knees and nearly bends him in half so he can be face to face with the Alpha.

Shuichi eases the load on Kokichi’s arms by hooking his arms behind his knees and holding his legs back, tilting his head so their lips are inches apart.

“Impregnate me. I wanna have Kokichi’s pups.”

Kokichi mashes their lips together and pounds against Shuichi, feeling the literal end of his womb and nearly cumming on the spot. Again and again, he’s able to plunge in and Kokichi can’t think straight. All he knows is that he needs to impregnate Shuichi, that he needs to **_make him stay with him forever_**.

“You want my load? _My pups_?” Kokichi chokes out, sweat dripping down his forehead as he continues to madly seek his climax.

Shuichi whimpers, “Yes, I wanna have Kokichi be **_mine_**.”

Kokichi stares down at Shuichi and loves how utterly wrecked he looks. Nothing like his usual Alpha way. It’s refreshing and completely intoxicating. Kokichi knows that Shuichi is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. The only person who can make him so crazy and so needy.

His knot is about ready to burst from all the fucking. Kokichi doesn’t have any clue as to how long they have been screwing, but part of him sort of wishes it would never stop. He could definitely live his whole life like this, swimming and indulging in this amazingly delicious sin. Nothing even holds a candle to this kind of sheer pleasure. It consumes all kinds of thoughts in his brain, in such a mind-boggling way that makes him wish this was all he ever had to do.

Shuichi clearly feels the same, panting and moaning, his toes curling at every thrust. His hips and body shake at the pleasure, as he feels it in every inch of himself. His heart thrums in his ears so loudly that all he can do is thrust to the rhythm of it. It almost felt like he was going to die any second.

 

_If so, then it was the most heavenly way to die._

 

The pressure in his groin is compressing so tightly it nearly makes him breathless, the white-hot promise of orgasm becoming louder and louder. Kokichi knows he isn’t going to last any longer.

“I’m so close! I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m so close to cumming inside you!”

Shuichi wraps his legs around Kokichi’s waist and forces him to stay close. “I love you Kokichi!”

Kokichi finally cums, his knot sliding in at the very last thrust. His breathing is ragged as he spills his seed into Shuichi, moaning as he can feel the hot fluid fill up the impossibly tiny chamber. Shuichi is glowing with happiness, clearly still in a post-coital haze.

Golden eyes stare up at him as fluttering dark lashes make his heart skip a beat, “Mmm, you finally came inside~”

Kokichi nods, swallowing thickly as he tries to catch his breath. His dick throbs while his knot swells even more, creating a tight seal that blocks Shuichi’s entrance. They both crumple with exhaustion, quiet in the afterglow. Thankfully both of them are satisfied.

But now, Kokichi’s knot forces them to lay together, and soon their wild session becomes apparent. It takes a bit of teamwork to actually move into a comfortable position for both of them but once they find it, they get the opportunity to talk—

“That was good… right?” Kokichi asks Shuichi and the look he gets makes him feel dumb.

Shuichi has to suppress giggles, but it’s still apparent in his voice. “You are so fucking dense. I came three times, no— **four times**! That's way better than just good!”

Relief floods his system at being able to satisfy his partner, and getting to help Shuichi with his rut was seriously some crazy stuff.  
  
“Did… Did you not like it?” Just a hint of insecurity enters the other Alpha’s voice, and to anyone else they wouldn’t have detected it.  
  
But Kokichi knows better than to leave something like that unaddressed. “I didn’t like it.”

Shuichi makes a face and Kokichi nuzzles into him, kissing across his collarbones, “I loved it. So just lie here with me and enjoy it.”  
  
Shuichi finally relaxes again, and the pair settles into a comfortable silence. Kokichi can feel his lover’s chest rise and fall with each breath, finding a strange peace to that rhythm. It isn’t long until Shuichi just ends up knocking out from exhaustion. Seeing Shuichi fall asleep in his arms only continues to make Kokichi feel like he needs to protect the other (despite being well aware Shuichi could take care of himself).  
  
Yet the weight of their decisions burdens his shoulders.

His knot finally shrinks enough for him to pull out and he watches as cum begins to dribble out of the tight hole. Somehow, they’ve successfully mated, creampie and all. But to make a decision like that in the heat of the moment, especially with such little talk feels awful to him. Sure he liked to be spontaneous, but not about important things like love and the future.  
  
He wraps Shuichi up and hurriedly gets dressed, making his way to the nearest drug store. On the way he wonders if he should really be so paranoid about the whole thing. But at the same time he didn't like the uncertainty of something so important as pregnancy, so he supposed it was better to just use the damn emergency-contraceptive than risk it. The lady at the register doesn’t seem to give him too much trouble, but Kokichi certainly feels his wallet being lighter after his purchase.  
  
The second he’s done buying what he needs he rushes back, hoping that Shuichi has yet to wake up from his little slumber.

Kokichi only manages to get the damn contraception open with the help of some scissors. Unfortunately, because he nearly sliced his finger opening the child-proof packaging, Shuichi is roused from his slumber—

Thankfully his scent is much closer to his usual, signifying his gradual descent back from heat-ville. Kokichi almost puffs up in pride at being able to satisfy Shuichi so thoroughly that he won't need any more time behind closed doors. He tries not to show it too much, despite not being able to stifle the grin that blooms onto his face.

“Morning sleepy head! You really knocked out after our little wrestling session.”

Shuichi looks a bit sheepish, but not regretful. It only makes Kokichi's heart soar.

“Yeah, I guess I did, huh?” Shuichi chuckles and sends him a small smile, “I hope it was at least good for you too.”

“I haven't fooled around with anyone else but I can already tell this was some of the best sex of my life.” Kokichi promises.

“Ditto, for sure.”

The pair laugh and Kokichi finally manages to get the pill out of the stupid box. The directions were simple, _take with water within 72 hours of having unprotected sex._

Kokichi looks at the clock, it’s only been 5 hours since they finished, meaning that the chances of Shuichi actually getting pregnant were virtually zero. Somehow, finally having it in his palm made him feel more at ease. He extends it to Shuichi, gesturing to the mini fridge, hoping that he gets what he's trying to say.

“Thank gosh we live in the 21st century.” Kokichi laughs a bit, not noticing the way Shuichi crumples at his statement.

After a pregnant pause Kokichi realizes the implications of his statement. He isn’t wrong for saying something like that, but it becomes clear that his partner was indeed serious about the whole rut. Getting a true and tried respond makes Kokichi’s face burn. Shuichi would really carry his pups, wouldn’t he? And as appealing as that idea was, he wasn’t about to fuck up his life by having a pup so young.  
  
Being truthful has always been a difficult thing for Kokichi. Telling the truth gave people the power to hurt you. Sure, surface level truths were fine but even within his friends, there was a lot they didn’t know about him. Maybe with time he’d be able to tell them more, eventually let them in, but it all depended on if they were willing to wait.  
  
But with Shuichi, he knew that he couldn't just lie, he had to say it if he even wanted a chance with him.

“I love you.” Kokichi is utterly surprised at how easily it comes out.

Shuichi must have found out a strange way to influence him to want to be a good person, since telling the truth has never been so easy. But Kokichi can't set aside being realistic—

“But we can’t have pups right now. As much as I would love to fucking knock you up right now, it isn’t the right time.”

Shuichi’s eyes come back to Kokichi’s the golden irises melting Kokichi’s heart all over again. It’s so strange, how love was making him both so strong and so weak. And so, he appeals to the perfect idea that he knows any Alpha would love.  
  
Even after all that, Kokichi still can't shut up, “But if you wanna keep trying this out, we can. I’ll be your Alpha if you’ll be mine.”

Shuichi’s eyes dilate at that statement, and Kokichi can already see the utter happiness that comes from those words. He knows because he feels it too, feels the utter need to be able to have Shuichi as his and his alone.  
  
“Besides, don’t you want to be an Alpha that can support their pups? Or is Shumai one of those deadbeat Alphas that don’t give a shit about their kin?”  
  
Shuichi’s eyes gain full clarity and he shakes his head. “Of course not. That would be awful. Not if I get a choice at least.”

Kokichi extends his hand once more and Shuichi finally takes the pills with ease. Kokichi feels much better about this decision, he would hate to force anyone into an unsavory situation simply because of their decisions during a rut. It wasn’t fair, and he wouldn’t dare blind Shuichi with the lies that society was trying to force down their throats.  
  
Kokichi lies down with Shuichi, giving him a long, sweet kiss that tastes like sweat and love. He’s careful not to irritate the areas of Shuichi’s lip that have been chewed through during their rough rutting. Kokichi was definitely the type to plan ahead, so already his mind is aiming for how to make this Alpha his forever.  
  
“We should really look into routine contraception if you wanna fuck me raw next time.”

Shuichi’s dick stirs at the suggestion, “Wait, I can fuck you **_raw_ ** on _suppressors_?”

Kokichi gives him a blank look, “Uhm, yeah? I was hoping you’d get on some too so we wouldn’t have to get condoms, but I’m not sure if your family-”  
  
“Honestly, with how good that felt, I don’t wanna use condoms.” Shuichi hugs Kokichi, “So don't you worry about me, I'll figure out something.”  
  
Shuichi starts nuzzling and nipping at Kokichi’s neck, pulling him back towards the nest, “I know those are your conditions so I’ll abide by them. Besides,” Shuichi’s voice drops to a growl, his eyes half-lidded as he licks his lips, “I still need to go Alpha on that nook of yours~!”

Kokichi screams into a nearby pillow and pushes Shuichi away, trying not to show how excited he is by that idea. “Be quiet you nasty Alpha!”  
  
Shuichi simply laughs, “You love it! You’re just a nasty Alpha like me!”  
  
Kokichi can’t suppress the giggle that tumbles out of his mouth at the statement. “Yeah, right.”  
  
Instantly Kokichi takes a childish tone and pairs it with crocodile tears, “You’re the nasty Alpha that somehow convinced me that an Alpha-Alpha relationship could work. I’ve totally been scammed, my parents will cry.”

Kokichi’s exaggeration only makes Shuichi laugh and pull him into another tumble of play-wrestling. It feeds both of their needs until they tire out completely. Each claim they have won but in reality, as long as they are together it doesn’t matter.

The petite leader takes one final look at his Alpha boyfriend and watches as sleepiness begins to weigh on his eyelids. Being with Shuichi was probably going to result in social suicide. Who knows, people at school might need a while before they can handle it. But as their fingers lace together and Kokichi soaks in Shuichi’s warm soft skin, he knows it’s more than worth it.

Fuck society. He was in goddamn in love with someone who loves him back and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a little series that I am working on called the _**Kink Meme Gamble**_. It's basically where I use a random number generator and a list of kinks and whatever number I land on has a corresponding kink. It's meant to help me improve as a writer and expand my comfort zone with topics.
> 
> So please, if you enjoyed this let me know in the comments. I can't promise that all of them will be 15k but I will do my best to make them as detailed and thorough as possible.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing A/B/O and I took hella liberties with it. Woooo sorry bout that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
>  _With love,_  
>  _ **Teicu**_


End file.
